Elrios Gakuen
by Ponchii-chan
Summary: After the Great War and peace had finally restored. The Academy was then build in order to strengthen the bonds of the different race and also to nurture youngster to become a successful in their respectful job, either to become a Knight, Ranger or even a Magician. These lively youngsters will now clash together struggling difficult trials, quest and also...their love life?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword but I play it a lot got hook and now I'm writing a fanfic.

Prologue

In this world, there are three glorious realms and on each realms lives different race with distinct features.

The first realm is the paradise called Heaven. The most abundant source of pure light energy and the realm has limitless space like the infinite universe. The Heaven is rule by the mighty sole God. He also created the celestial hierarchy of the Holy Order. From the highest order was the Seraphim the Guardians and to the lowest order of the Angels of Virtue. These celestial beings hold an extraordinary amount of power creating miracles and at the same time calamities to the world.

The second realm is the surface known as Earth. In all the three realms, the Earth is the riches source of diverse energies these are the element of fire, water, nature and wind. Also a vast numbers of races live on Earth. These are the Humans, Elves, Demi-beast, Dwarf and lastly the Magical Beast. However, unlike the three realms, they were all independent; no one ruled over them as a whole instead they were organize by their own leader.

But among them, there is one particular race that is feared. They can be equal in terms of power to the ruler of the first and third realm. These are the powerful Dragons, few in numbers yet their strength can shake both the Heaven and Hell.

And lastly is the realm of Hell the deadly pandemonium. Devoid from anything, has only nothing but dark cold air and their only source of energy is the crimson Darkness of the bloody moon. It is a place where sinister beings reside, the High Demons, the evil spirit Devils and the undead Lich. With a monarchy system, they were ruled by one and only supreme Overlord, the most powerful vicious tyrant who dominate among these vile creatures.

There is only one rule to them. 'Power is Everything' and because of it their greed is bottomless that they eventually wage war against the two realm and their first target was Earth.

The Great War turns the world into chaos. The rage of war tears down the wall that divided the realms. Many had suffered during the time of war but in the end the Overlord failed to conquer the two realm. The ruler of the Heaven obstructed him and at the same time, he underestimated the strength of the Dragons and the influential fragile race, the Humans that helps in uniting the different race.

The war continuous until it lasted over a thousand years. Soon the war ended. It is when the Overlord was defeated but not in the hand of his enemies, instead his own blood descendant had defeated him and after the succession, the new Overlord made truce with the other realms for peace.

The union of Heaven and Earth that resisted the invasion eventually accepted the new Overlord proposal.

In one condition.

All high ranking Demons must sealed there power including the new Overlord.

Of course, the demons refused but the Overlord obliges in sealing her own power for the sake of her wish therefore, her supporters followed her example.

However, some still rebelled against the new Overlord but even if she had sealed her demonic power, she was still able to fight them back.

The Rogue demon that are not in favor for the peace bare hatred toward the new Overlord and the two realms but because of their numbers and the enemy was too great they decided in secretly wait in shadows before taking their revenge.

Afterward the peace between the three realms had finally began and because of the unexpected cooperation from the new Overlord. The union also granted her selfish wish and that is…

"I want to build a school!"

….

….

Note: Don't be too serious ok :)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Trial of Baptism (Preparation)

It's already sunset and Elsword was in hurry running towards the mountain peak. Actually, He arrived at the Lurensia city this morning but somehow he had an urge to explore the town and so Elsword decided not to attend the Entrance ceremony instead he leisurely wandered off on different sites of the city, he enjoyed the lively environment at each corner of the town that were crowded with people. He also tried different cuisine that can only be found here.

It was like a vacation that he forgotten the time and by the time he remembered the very purpose why he was here, it was already dawn.

"Ah…Finally I'm here"

Elsword finally made it, usually for a normal person it will take about 4 hours or more to reach the peak but because of his training Elsword arrived by only 15 minutes and on top of that his breathing was normal, he didn't even break a sweat after running so fast that the speed was almost inhuman.

Elsword then looked up at the huge gate made from ivory marble with detailed odd scriptures on the side of its pillar and at the roof was sign 'Elrios'. But other than the gate was nothing else. There were no walls or fence and as you peek inside the open space gate. There is nothing there but forest trees and mist.

One can feel that the gate itself was magical. He can feel the invincible force like barrier surrounding the vicinity of the gate.

A barrier that is set to repel any intruders and to become unnoticed from the normal uninvited people.

"Damn I should hurry!"

Seeing that its getting dark, Elsword ran inside and from the other side of the gate he didn't come out, he just mysterious vanished without a trace.

…

…

Once he entered inside the gate, it was like a tunnel with no lights to guide him but Elsword was not bother by it as he continuously run until he saw the end of the tunnel.

Finally, he got out of the gate, Elsword then noticed that he was already in a different place. It was still a forest but the atmosphere was very different

Elsword eventually found a stone tiled path he decided to follow it and when he was about to run. There was something closely approaching him.

"A firefly?"

He saw a pretty firefly that lightly flew directly at him…but he was wrong, upon looking carefully, it was actually a fairy with child like figure similar to a glowing star.

"Are you Elsword Sieghart?"

"Yes"

Elsword answered, as he looked at the fairy so close almost at the tip of his nose.

Fairies are usually very gentle creatures and at same time, they were all timid to strangers. It was the first time he saw one and it was actually cute, her size was so small and that of her eyes has a deep blue spark, she also has a long blonde hair that was tied neatly.

Meanwhile the little girl pouted her cute cheeks showing that she is in bad mood.

"I was waiting for you the whole time!"

"Eh? I didn't know…Sorry"

Elsword bowed as he apologized he didn't make any other excuse, it was his fault and if he knew that someone was actually waiting for him he should have come here immediately.

"Never mind…anyway welcome Elsword-san. I am Ariel I will be your guide but because you arrived very late, that it's already dinner time. I will only guide you to your dorm and if you don't know the way to your class just ask someone else because I have my own class tomorrow, is that ok?"

"Yes, sorry for the trouble but I thought my sister was suppose to guide me"

 _That's why I thought it was ok to be late and since I missed too much time I was running so fast because I'm afraid to meet my sister temper._

"Oh…Do you mean Elesis-senpai, unfortunately she can't. She is very busy right now, that's why she asked me instead but then again you—"

"I'm sorry I really didn't mean to come so late"

Elsword deeply bowed again.

…

…

Elrios Boys Dormitory…

As the two reached their destination, he then thanks Ariel and at the same time, he apologized again. He also promised to make it up for the trouble he had caused her.

"Just buy me a cake then we're even, bye then"

Arial smiled as she flew away.

After seeing Ariel off, Elsword went inside the dorm. Ariel already told him his room number and that of his things had delivered this morning.

However, before he could go to his own room to take a rest someone called him from behind.

"Hey are you a freshmen?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You didn't know? We're suppose to gather at the Dinning hall right now"

"Is that so…can I just skip it?"

"What!? What's wrong with your if you're not careful on following the school regulation you might fail and get expel you know!"

"Hey calm down I'm just joking…hehe"

"Sign…its already hard on getting here and as for you who seems so care-free I don't know If you're confident or whatever"

"Sorry I'll be careful next time"

With that, the boy soon left.

Nonetheless, Elsword was still reluctant on going, since his things are already been delivered to his room he was planning to fix his place before taking a bath but thinking that he already skip the entrance ceremony this morning, he decided to go and be done with it.

…

As he arrived at the designated place, the great hall was spacious with three huge chandeliers at the ceiling and an upper floor above.

Strangely, there were no chairs or tables.

 _Is it because of the meeting that they moved it away?_

While he was looking around, Elsword noticed that there were already a lot of student most of them were humans but some of them were Beastmens, Elves and Dwarf.

Elsword then smiled.

He was glad, not only because of his first time seeing other race, he also felt thrilled on how to challenge them to a fight in the future.

The Beastmen known for their brute strength and sharp senses, they are excellent as great warriors.

In contrast, the long-eared Elves with their slender body that were not suit in close combat but instead they were deadly on handling range weapons and outstanding magic skills.

While the Dwarf who have no fighting ability in first glance but when it comes to machinery and crafting skills, their works were top-notch.

Of course, Elsword didn't forgot his fellow humans.

The Humans has no special ability unlike the Beastmen they are weaker, unlike the Elves there capacity in magic is lesser and unlike the Dwarf's works they were only second.

However, the Human race is not weak. They trained to become stronger, they diligently learned magic in many ways and they work harder to invent things that can be useful.

It is better to say that the Human race is an 'All Rounder Type'

…

…

After looking around, Elsword manage to find a good spot, he leaned his back against a pillar underneath the upper floor. Honestly, he was not interest about the meeting. He thought that it might be something to do with the dorm rules or something boring which will make him sleep.

He was already yawning…

 _I want to sleep already…when will they start?_

Elsword complain as he was feeling inpatient.

Finally, someone came to the front while floating in midair. The students were not surprise because it is possible to float in midair by using wind magic however, only high rank magician can do that. Therefore, they were all amazed instead.

Nonetheless, they were wrong it is indeed possible to glide in midair but only for a few seconds, a large amount of mana is required in order to stay in midair.

But the person who has silver-snow white hair that seems to be a bit long making it tied was steadily maintaining his level above the ground.

Of course, none of the them noticed but there are actually small 6 unknown machine-like under his feet, which is obviously the cause of his secret.

(Note: I don't know how to describe it sorry…)

"Good Evening, since everyone is here I will now notify everyone about the Trial of Baptism"

"Eh?"

"A Trial? We didn't heard anything about a trial"

Every student except for those who are at the upper floor was very surprised due to the sudden announcement.

"Kukuku~ Such a thing should be expected when you all choose this school. Now then, the trial is a tradition pass down from our previous senior. Every year we perform the Trial of Baptism as a greeting for the newly admitted students and also a declaration of war"

While everyone was listening, the students eventually became confused.

What is this Trial? A declaration of war? To whom?

Elsword wondered what kind of challenge that they prepared for them, which somehow caught his interest.

"The Trial is simple we will infiltrate the Demon King's lair, located at the west and then steal the precious treasure but be careful there are dangerous traps and powerful minions at her command"

 _Huh? Is he serious? I thought the demon race had already made truce with us so what on earth is he talking about._

"Um…E-Excuse me may ask something"

While the crowd was confused, a student timidly raised his hand that eventually attracted everyone's attention.

Seeing that everyone was staring, the young lad trembled from there intense stare.

"Ohh~"

Astonished, the upper-classman in front widened his eyes as he saw the lad and that he swiftly glides towards him.

The young lad has a long blonde hair down to his waist with a round gentle turquoise eyes and child-like face. In addition, he has a small slender figure that if you look at him you might mistake him as a girl.

"Umm…umm…Is there something wrong?"

…Starreee

The young lad didn't had a chance to asked the question he wanted to know, because his senpai was rudely staring at him in every inch of his body.

He felt very nervous from the cold purple eyes that were looking at him and when the white hair senpai made a smile (sinisterly) at him, he felt a chill down to his spine.

"What's your name?"

"M-my name…is Chung, Chung Seiker"

"Ah...the young prince from Hamel Kingdom…"

"Y-yes!"

"….Kukuku…KUKUKUHAHA!"

Without warning, the white hair senpai gripped his shoulders and began to laugh maniacally

"Kukukukuwhaha! Finally! Finally I found the perfect one. I fo—Kuah!?"

"Enough!"

Suddenly out of nowhere, a man with raven-black hair had jumped from the upper floor and then gave the other senpai a whack on the head that he almost fell from the drones.

"Add, for once can you restrain that craziness of yours, you're scaring the boy too much!"

He was right, the young lad Chung was almost in tears while being harassed by his senpai.

"Stupid Raven I am not scaring him and beside look, his face and body…he is perfect for the role!"

"What role?…wait are seriously going with the same plan last year?"

"Kukuku~ That's right and this time it will work, I guarantee it"

The white haired senpai named Add puffed his chest as he stated it with confidence.

"…You're crazy"

"Kukukuhaha!"

While the black haired Raven sighed hopelessly, Add on the other hand continued to laugh without care.

"Ok, now what's going on?"

Not far, Elsword who was silently watching from the side was puzzled by their strange act.

…

...

Meanwhile at the Girl's Dormitory…

"Right same as always, is everyone ready?"

"Yes! Rena-san"

"Good, we don't know what exactly the time they will invade but be on guard."

"Yes!"

"Ok get to your position!"

With a stern loud voice, Rena dismissed everyone that they quickly went to their designated place.

The one who command them was a tall beautiful lady with green emerald long hair and an Elf who is currently equipped with a bow and short sword at her waist.

Her name is Rena, she is now the one in-charge for the preparation before the trial starts. In took half an hour to explain to the new freshmen about the approaching battle and afterward one and half for the right strategy to defend against the enemy raid.

"Sigh…"

"What's with that sigh? Are you tired?"

"Oh Elesis your back…well I was just frustrated on why we still have to do this Trial every year"

"Haha…come on it's fun, so cheer up!"

"Why are you so energetic? I mean you always are but it seems you're more eager than last year, is there a special reason?"

"Hmm~ Well I'm just excited to see my brother, it's been a year since I last saw him and I wanted to see how much he had grown"

"Really? You did mention him a lot."

As far as Rena knows, her best friend Elesis Sieghart was a hardcore battle maniac, she only has her mind to trained and challenge strong foes.

But when it comes to her brother, she always make a happy expression like a normal girl who proudly boast about having a cute little brother.

Rena wondered, if her best friend has brother complex but then again she thinks that it's normal for a sister to love her brother.

Since she know what is a _really_ bro-con is like.

 _Beside if Elesis is happy then I will be happy too… I mean since she is one of the troublemaker here at school, which I truly hope that her hunger for battles will be lessen since her brother is here._

During their freshmen year, Elesis was known to be one of the problematic child in school she always challenge anyone who is strong. Rena was also one of them that fought with Elesis on a 1on1 match and then they become friends after their battle. Moreover, there is also one other thing, she also has a major dispute towards a certain person. They always fight whenever they met, they always quarrel every time they talk and it took most of the elite students to stop their Deathmatch and if they didn't stop them they would have turned the school upside down.

Well the Principal punished them after that.

"Ok I'm going to my pose, see yeah~"

"Ok good luck and please control yourself this time, I don't want to report to much casualties"

"Don't worry it will be fine, hahaha"

"I am not asking I am begging!"

…

…

…

Meanwhile…

"Boys are really the worst…"

In a corridor not far, a purple short twin-tail hair mumbled with a displeasure tone.

After the meeting with their Senpai, Aisha was irritated. They informed them that there will be a trial and that their enemies are all the boys from the east dormitory. Moreover, she felt disgust at their aim, which causes her to hate them even more.

The thing she hated the most is them…

Aisha was born genius when it comes to magic. She is very good at learning and casting them faster than anyone is. Now that she is 15 she decided to enroll here at the Elrios academy to further her knowledge.

She loves magic so much that she came from a far place just to get here. The Elrios academy is very special school; it has a long history than the other schools, which is why it also hold almost all records about ancient magic. It stated that if she pass and attain a high rank of S-grade the school would give her the privilege to study them to her heart content.

That is her dream…

However, there is one thing she really dislikes and that is being involved with the opposite sex. Honestly, upon hearing that there was a trial, which involves these creatures, she would rather lock inside her room and read her books than to participate in it but…

A trial is a trial.

It is graded and it will affect her record, which is her key to her dream.

… _So what shall I do?_

 _Will I take part or will I stay in my room and read._

… _Sigh, every point counts._

With that, Aisha had finally decided.

"Huh?"

As she was about to go to her position, Aisha saw someone who went to the opposite way.

Rena-senpai told the first years that are specialize in range-battle to assist the seniors at the rooftop.

However, a girl who has a white-silver hair was going to the other way, she was heading at the back entrance.

 _If I am not mistaken, she tops the written exam and the practical assessment that why I know she is a range-type specialist._

The reason Aisha took noticed about this girl was that she view her as a rival. For the first time Aisha tasted defeat, she was already expecting herself to be the one to get the first rank but instead she was second and because of that Aisha make it one of her goal to beat her someday. Since then she wanted to know more about her however, Aisha couldn't get any further information other than her specialty and her name.

Which is…

"Eve!"

Aisha called as the girl turned around.

She was like a doll-like figure with no expression however, she was very pretty and somehow she was emitting a majestic aura around her, which you couldn't helped not to admire her.

"…Yes?"

"Where are you going we're suppose to go to the rooftop to support"

"…Outside"

"Eh? why?"

"…Bath…lake"

"Umm…are you saying that you want to take a bath but because you can't take a bath here, you choose to go outside at the lake?"

"…Yes"

Eve gently nodded while Aisha was a bit astonished.

Due to their circumstances, it was advice to them not to take a bath during this time since the boys will raid their dorm but as for Eve, she already made up her mind to take a bath at the lake deep into the forest away from the dorm.

"What about the trial?"

"…Not interested"

With that, Eve left the corridor and eventually went to the forest.

"Well it's her decision"

Aisha too soon left and went to the rooftop.

…

…

…

AN: Ok I'll cut it here for now…Sorry for the errors


End file.
